One good Eye
by IntenseThunder
Summary: When Carver finds the radio, Clementine is the only one to come forward. Things are downhill from there.
1. Into the fray

-and how is it that we're repaid for our trust? With treachery...? With deceit...? With theft!

"Kenny, they caught Luke. How did they know?" Clementine asked, hiding the fear and loudness of her voice; Carver was not a man to be interrupted, that was made apparent a few days ago with Sarah.

Carver clutched the black radio in his hand, holding towards the sky so everyone could see that their plan had gone wrong somewhere.

"Whatever you were planning... it's over. It's done. You can't just run away from your problems. You can't just up and leave when things get tough... 'cause there's nowhere else you can go where it ain't." Carver had a sinister tone in his voice, he wasn't happy and now he knew about what the others were planning.

"Tough is all we got right, now. Get that through your fuckin' skulls." Everybody remained silent, the horde of walkers shambling off in the distance could be heard.

"Luke here, he can't help you now... you gotta help yourselves.. you gotta help me find the strength to forgive you. Now you can start by telling me, where the other one is." Clementine knew she had the other radio. Looking down at the ground hiding the feared expression with the tip of her hat.

"I'm gonna count to three. If that radio ain't in my hand by then, we'll have to make things more... difficult." She could see where this was going, if she didn't give herself up, then Luke would pay the price. There wasn't any other choice to be made.

"One!"

"..Two"

"I... I've got it. I've got the other radio. Sorry I don't know what I was thinking." Kenny had tried to stop her, holding his hand out in front of her, but that didn't stop Clementine. Maybe because she was a child Carver wouldn't do anything rash. The look in his eyes, that was another story. It was as if someone had ripped out all the emotions any sane person had left and threw them away, leaving only hate and vengeance.

"Well thank you Clementine, I know you are a child and yeah sure children do stupid things sometimes, but in this world and this community that I have built. Nobody gets away with doing something wrong." A smirk slid across his face, he really was a heartless murderer. Clementine's eyes widened for a spilt second, she saw what was coming.

A vicious blow to her head, at first she couldn't understand what was happening, her world turned black for a moment and she felt the warm trickle of fresh blood running down her cheek. Something wasn't right, half of her vision was the empty abyss, the rest was the cold hard ground.

"Clementine, NO!" That was all she heard. The footsteps of Kenny running to help her, he had already lost Duck, he wasn't going to lose Clementine, not after the promise he made to Lee. A quick smack to the head brought Kenny down. A small cut formed across his face. Looking up all he saw was the only thing that was 'innocent' left in the world, being beaten over and over again, a pool of blood seeped onto the floor. The radio coming into contact with her face two, three, four and five times. Her muffled cries only drowned out by the cracking of the radio's edge, the part cutting the corner of her eye twice.

"Bill, Bill that's enough. Bill stop, she's just a child. Bill!" The sound of a familiar voice rang in Clementine's ears. Her mind fell silent and the world around her went black. The blows had caused her to fall unconscious.

"Bonnie," Carver said as he threw the shattered radio across the floor. "Make sure they don't do anything else stupid. Maybe an empty stomach will make you think twice about getting a little girl to do your dirty work." The shutter slammed against the stone floor, causing a slight clanging noise.

"Carlos do your best with her, please. Because we are leaving tonight." Everyone looked at her in surprise, she was a part of Carvers group, why would she change her mind now? "I said, we are leaving tonight."

Hours passed, the night sky filled with dark clouds, a storm was brewing, thunder of in the distance attracted the attention of a few walkers, but not enough to make this plan work. Sat around the fire, the survivors were talking about making a new plan.

"Damn I hate to be the devils advocate here, but if y'all are serious about this, then we have to talk about, maybe leaving a few people behind." Nick said, with a sorrowful tone in his voice. Kenny had overheard this even though he was sat next to an injured Clementine. He had to move back over to give Carlos his room to help her.


	2. Fire and the Cold

"You shut your god damn mouth!" All the pent up anger towards Nick had finally boiled over. Kenny knew about all the times that Clementine had saved their sorry asses, and now they wanted to leave her there.

"Jesus Kenny, I'm sorry but you know too that if we are serious about leaving, then we have to leave some people behind." Out of all the people Kenny met in the world, he couldn't believe what this asshole was saying. Talking about leaving a little girl who had just been beaten within an inch of her life to save Luke.

"We are NOT leaving her, she's one tough little girl, tougher than most of you combined, and don't think she hasn't told me about you leaving her in a shed while she needed help!" At this point there was no other person Kenny cared more about, he made one final promise to Lee, and he was going to keep it. "This girl has saved my life, yours and she is still here, we ain't leaving her alone."

Nobody said anything, the room filled with a deafening silence, only the crackling of the fire wood to make some noise. They all felt guilty in a way, it was true she had lost so much and had kept going, saving others along the way. A child in the apocalypse doing anything to stay alive.

"Kenny please, we know how much you care for her, but we have to go. I really am sorry, but we can't stay here." Sarita responded, it was true in a way, they had all seen what Carver was capable of and what he could really do. But Kenny had known Clementine since the start and he wasn't going to abandon her now, not after what she had just taken.

"Sarita... no sweetie, we aren't leaving her, not here. I made a promise to an old friend that I would take care of her. If he was here or not." He wasn't winning this battle, really it was only him and Luke who actually wanted to stay with her. Luke liked Clementine from the start, she was tough and she was trustable.

Carlos moved closer to the group, he could hear the lot of them arguing, he shook his head. He knew what the plan was but now with Clementine's situation, it could all go wrong.

"Carlos, how is she?" The worry in Kenny's voice was obvious, there wasn't any hiding the fact that he cared for her.

"I did all I could, I stopped the bleeding and kept most of the swelling down, bandaged it as best I could. But... we won't know just how bad her injuries are, her orbital is crushed, there isn't any hope for her eye." He couldn't believe what he was hearing this girl gave her self up so nobody else got hurt. She really did put other people's lives before her own. She probably got that from Lee.

"Can I see her?" It was the only thing on his mind at the moment, he need to make sure she was doing good, not suffering and in pain.

"I... uh, I don't think that's a good idea, she needs some rest. We can only wait to see if there isn't any damage to the brain." The ruthless way Carver had hit her before near the truck, this was far from human. Even when they were part of his group before they left, he wasn't like this. Something had changed him and it wasn't good.

Kenny sighed, he was powerless now. But he knew what had to be done with Carver, if Clementine would even make it through the night. There was no doubt in his mind that he had to pay for what he did to her.

"Well if y'all are gonna be heartless bastards and leave her, then go. But I'm staying her, you make up your mind, it isn't fair. We stick together and we stay alive!" Again Kenny had them all quiet, footsteps and crunching of food was the only thing to break the silence. The night was cold and a little mat on the floor wasn't going to help anyone, especially Rebecca. Lack of food wasn't helping either.

"Holy shit..."


	3. Awaken

(OK so first off, thank you all for actually taking the time to read this, didn't think it would get know that well, and thank you all for the kind reviews. I'll try and get 1-2 up per day.)

"K-Kenny? I, what happened? Where am I?" She had finally woken up, probably because of the constant arguing and shouting. Her world was dark and she had a very bad feeling in the side of her head.

"Oh my god, Clem. Oh thank christ you're OK." He wandered over to her and pulled her into a warm and protective hug. For one moment everything was normal, the pain had gone for the briefest of seconds. The memories of loss and pain and suffering were gone, but there was only 1 other thing that she could think of, and that was Lee. She thought about what he would say right now, what he would have done to Carver right at that moment.

"Kenny, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have taken that damn radio in the first place, I'm sorry." Now that she was up and half OK, it was time for an escape plan to finally be put into place. But how?

"Well Clem, it's nice to see you're awake, you really are one tough little lady." Luke replied with a sympathetic smile, he always knew what to say to make her feel better in any way, even in the worst of situations.

Locked in a small courtyard with no way out, other than the rope Clementine had used. But that wasn't really a good option to use, not with the condition that she was in, and it couldn't be done by anyone else. Neither could they wait for another time this was the best opportunity they had and the girl who just woke up from a serious series of hits was the only one who could do it.

"Well, I don't suppose that rope can hold any of our weight, uh I don't mean anything by that just so you... I'll shut up." Luke said, running his hand through his hair nervously. That rope was weak and there was only one person in the group who it could support without snapping.

"Don't look at me, I ain't gonna be able to get a few centimetres up there." Mike replied.

"Nuh uh, I can't reach it and besides I'll be caught." Nick said.

"Well I'm not going I've got my daughter to take care of, she's scared enough as it is." Carlos quickly responded.

"Well I guess that just leaves me then." Clementine was the only one who could make it, she was light, agile and pretty small it would be difficult to catch her.

"What the, no Clem you can't not in the state that you are in. It's not safe for you." She had just been knocked out, nearly bled to death and now she was volunteering to help them get out again. Although Kenny didn't have much choice, only she could pull this off.

"Kenny we both know I'm the only one who can do this, none of you have a chance to make it. I'll go and make sure we can actually get out of here." As much as she hated having to do everything for this group, it was the best way out of this and possibly getting some revenge on Carver.

Kenny sighed, "OK darlin' just... be careful."

"You do know the plan, right Clementine?" Rebecca said, hoping she remembered what had to be done.

"Uh, no not really, care to fill me in?" Of course she didn't remember she couldn't remember much of anything after all.

"OK, climb up to his office, turn on the speakers, both interior and exterior, just one might not draw enough of them, then get back into the stock room to meet us there. Oh and Clementine, bring Alvin... please."

"Got it, I'll do my best." Climbing up the rope was difficult when loss of blood mixed with bad eye sight made it so she couldn't see much of anything.

"Oh crap, Clem quick they are coming back, I can't hold on forever. Find something to jump to.

The only thing she could jump to was the broken, rusted old ladder, she had no choice. As she leapt from the rope her head collided with the slightly eroded parts and it fell toward the ground. It was loud, thankfully nobody was outside to hear it. She continued to climb to the roof, reaching the final step she peaked over the the top, the coast looked clear enough, nobody around or on watch.


	4. Bruises

Glass scattered the floor around her feet, even the slightest crackle might attract some unwanted attention. Tip toeing across the roof avoiding the sharp edged glass. Many skylights were spread around the roof, closest to her was the one directly above Carvers office. (Of which she saw earlier in the day.) As her head peaked over the top she could hear faint talking, it sounded like Alvin was there and possibly alive.

"There has to be a way I can get in there, before he... Never mind." After running her hands across the cold metal surface, a small, unlocked hatch lay loose, perhaps she could find the strength to lift it up. Finding her grip, she began to lift the heavy glass pane. But before long and struggling too much, caused a great deal of pain on her body. Including her eye, that was a complete mess.

The huge glass pane came crashing down, making one hell of a noise as it collided back to where it had first been set.

"Argh!" Clementine cried, silently cursing under her breath. "Wait, what's happening to me? I've never swore before." But she did have a reason this time. It had hurt like hell, exhaustion and some serious pain, it wasn't a nice mix to work with. Especially when everyone was depending on her. Which they all seemed to do a lot these days.

"Get it together Clem, they need you to do this." Trying again she finally managed to lift it and get into the office. Dropping down onto a tall metal cabinet, she quickly studied the room, surveying the surroundings. No Carver, good. Now was the time to get the plan going.

In the middle of the room the large brown table made a small obstruction in the way of the console. But that didn't matter. Although a figure in the corner caught her attention but before she knew it, her vision went black once again and a searing jolt of pain coursed through her entire body and the small child fell unconscious once again.

"Come on Clem, you can do this. Where are you?" Kenny muttered. It was a stupid plan to send a child, and one with a bad injury to do something very dangerous. Nobody knew where she was or even if she was able to get into the office.

"Nobody move." Came a voice from behind the metal shutter. It was Troy, that ass hole had it out for everyone. Including Clementine. Surely he would notice that she was gone, not on some little errand for Bonnie or Carver. It was too late of a time for something like that. He had to be stalled.

"We know what you are planning, and it didn't work." How did he know? Nobody knew, unless it was Bonnie who had spilled the secret, but wasn't she helping us.

"What do you mean?" Replied Kenny, his lie didn't work, it didn't even have any effect what so ever. Troy saw straight through it and signalled Carver to come in. With a wave of his hand, Carver entered the door way, dragging Clementine along, two bruises across her left cheek. She wasn't awake but she wasn't dead.

"You son of a bitch, what the fuck did you do!?" Kenny had exploded in rage, nobody had expected it not even Carver, everyone was taken by surprise.

"Now calm down, she's alive. But she's lucky, it could have been much worse." His tone hid a sinister meaning, if she wasn't a little girl he would have killed her right there, last time Clementine got off pretty well.

The looks on the groups faces displayed horror, she had already suffered and now she had more because none of them could do anything.

As Carver continued to drag her along the floor scrapping her knees. He reached the rest of them and threw her to them. Kenny was the first to react by grasping her arm tightly, before scooping her up in his arms, cradling her.

"Let this be a lesson to you; Don't ever fuck with me again. Maybe an empty stomach will make you think twice about doing this, again." Carver scowled, turning around and making a signal with his hand, to make sure the others followed him. The room once again fell silent, this time not even a squeak could be heard.

Kenny walked over to the corner of the room, slammed against the wall and slid down it. Clementine still in his arms. Nobody dared to bother him, they could all see the wreck that he was, and even a tear forming a neat line down his face.


	5. One cold Night

"Kenny?" Sarita asked, slowly moving one foot in front of the other. No response, it was saddening. To see the love of her life, becoming an emotional wreck unfolding before her. "Please Kenny, let Carlos help her." Again she tried. There was a small response, a grunt. He wasn't going to let her go again. Once was enough. Now he was going to look after her, just like Lee did.

"G-g-go away, please sweetie, I just need some time alone." It must have worked because Sarita turned around and sighed as she walked off back to the fire and the rest of the group. Leaving him to cradle the young girl, that had been beaten twice and yet was still alive, at least for the moment, who knew how much more of this she could endure just to save the group of people that didn't deserve her.

"It's OK Clem, I've got you, I'll always be here for you." Kenny whispered to himself, running his hand through her hair, her hat was missing, Carver must have left it in his office. Her face was mixed with all sorts of red and purple. Yet there was nothing he could use to make it better, cuts were also visible on her face. Whatever Carver did really messed this precious child up.

The night seemed to drag on forever, like time never moved, and the sun never rose. But everything moves on and everything changes. Through the whole night Kenny didn't get one bit of sleep, always watching the girl always keeping her protected, even if he did fail at doing it already. It was cold, being kept in the prison outside wasn't comfortable either. Only a few bits of cloth to sleep on and barely anything to rest their heads on.

A sudden wheeze brought Kenny back to the real world, she was awake but barely and she was running a high fever. Her entire body was burning up. Again he could do nothing to stop it, only to calm her down and stay with her until the morning came.

Every hour or so she would wake up crying or franticly looking around the room, switching her gaze from Kenny to the walls that surrounded her. She couldn't recognize a thing, then she would simply drop off, without any warning. One time she had actually hit Kenny without knowing it, and a small bruise formed around his left arm. Yeah she was small, but she packed one hell of a punch.

"How's he doing?" Luke asked Sarita, he only knew Kenny for a few hours, but already he knew what could happen to Kenny if anything happened to Clementine. It wasn't easy to see someone who lost so much and was probably going to lose another.

(sorry had to make this one shorter, I'm trying to help someone who's dealing with depression and suicidal thoughts, writing a story at the same time is meh. But I promise tomorrow I'll get a better one done. Thank you for reviewing and sticking with me.)


	6. Forgotten Memories

"Honestly Luke, I don't know, he's a broken man. I can't get through to him." She said whilst looking over her shoulder, it was true Kenny was cracking under all the problems that mounted up against him. Duck, Katjaa, Lee and now Clementine, all of them being hurt or dead was his fault.

Nobody knew what to do or even what to say to him. He was being dragged down and it was getting much more difficult to stay up above it all. Back in the corner nothing had changed, it was still cold and Clementine was still out. His hand kept running through her hair gently trying his best to not make any wounds she had worse. One eye completely destroyed, bruises and cuts scattered over her face.

When he accidentally rubbed his hand over her cheek she flinched away and gave a small groan, enough to finally wake her up.

"Ugh, where am I?" She asked groggily her one good eye re adjusting to the immediate sudden brightness. Everything seemed like a blur at first, a mix of bright white and darkness, tiny stars gleaming in the sky. Then a pair of eyes hovering over her, the most recognizable brown colour, they belonged to someone. She couldn't remember who though, a single face.

"Clem, dear how are you?" He helped her onto her feet and placed his hand on her back steadying her up right. But something wasn't right, she quickly moved forward trying to get some distance between her and this person she had never seen before.

"Get away from me!" The sudden shouting caught the attention of the group, it wasn't normal for her to shout at something, especially a good friend. She had distanced herself from him some how he knew her, but she didn't know him. Luke, Nick, Sarah, Carlos and everyone else turned to them, wondering what was happening.

"C-Clementine, it's me, it's Kenny." His heart ripped in two when he heard her say it. After all this time, after all they had been through, she couldn't remember him or anything they had done. Every memory of Duck and Katjaa had gone, but more importantly, Lee. She couldn't remember a thing. This was a new life for her, she remembered the apocalypse but nothing more than that.

"Stay away, just who-ever you are stay away from me." She was panicking and she was scared. Nobody around her was familiar.

"Please darlin' come on remember me, remember old Kenny." It was hopeless, she only backed away more and more. Taking slow steps backwards gaining more distance. But eventually she found herself amongst another group of people. Each of them looking at her with worried faces. But one in particular, another young child maybe a few years older than her. It was terrifying she was surrounded by strangers and it looked like she was locked in the same room with them. A solid red shutter sealed the only way out and wooden fences nailed to the sharp metal poles meant there was no other way out.

(OK so what do you guys think so far, I'm obviously dealing with stuff at the moment and I want to know, do you guys want me to continue this, like are you enjoying it, if so tell me in the review.)


	7. Blood and Fear

The cold jagged bricks poked at her back each one more painful than the last. Her golden eyes darting between the people in front of her, and then to the lone stranger who's head hung down low. He was hurt yet she didn't know why. A sudden jolt of pain rang up her arm she was bleeding and there was small pools beginning to form below her. Clutching her arm protectively she finally glanced down realizing what had just happened to her. The stitches in her arm had broken and the wound had been ripped open violently, it looked like a bear had slashed its claws against her skin.

"Please Clem calm down, just... sit down." Kenny signalled to the chairs near the fire while slowly moving toward her, his footsteps not making a sound. Every step he took caused her to move back even more, it was obvious she didn't like anyone getting near her. So he stopped right in his tracks, he needed a new plan to calm her. "Lee, you remember him right Clem? You remember Lee." Maybe this approach would be better for her. Unfortunately it didn't have the affect he thought it would.

"Who the hell is Lee? Just p-p-please stay away." Nothing they did could make her go back to normal, she was scared and surrounded by those she didn't know. It was as if she had been isolated from ll of her memories and the only one's she was left with were that of nothing but pain.

The group just looked onwards, Luke was the one who cared about Clementine a lot she was like a little sister to him, but know she was half beaten and now she didn't remember a thing. Carver really did some damage to her. Maybe Carlos was right about possible damage to the brain, because her not remembering a thing was bad. She couldn't trust them if she didn't know them at all. So the plan was a complete no go at the moment.

"Jesus Kenny back off for a moment let the girl have some room." Another voice from off in the distance. Mike had been listening in while he slept, well trying to sleep, all the talking wasn't helping at all. Now there was shouting too? Getting any sleep this day and age was almost impossible.

"Back off man, you don't know her like I do." He had a point, Kenny knew her better than anyone, well better than anyone still alive. Nobody was gonna tell him to 'back off' when someone he cared about was having a very bad time. Even if she didn't want him to get near, he couldn't just sit and watch again.

Yet nobody paid any attention to her while she was bleeding out. Her world was shifting and moving, but it seemed to be fuzzy and getting dark again. Soon she collapsed and her eyes closed once again. The first person to catch her before she hit the ground was the one she forgot the most about.

(So thank you for waiting and stuff, tomorrow I'll try and get a much larger chapter up just for you guys and girls that are sticking around and waiting for my stupid arse to kick into gear with this story.)


	8. Face to Face

"Jesus she's gonna bleed to death if we don't help her." Kenny's arms were covered in thick red blood that oozed from Clementine's wound. At that moment a rather hated but familiar face walked into the room, Carver.

"What the hell's going on here?" Came Troy's voice, his eyes quickly adjusting to the scene before him. The shouting and screams of pain were easily heard throughout the entire camp. Carver just stared at the girl, passed out and the man he hated most cradling her, never letting go.

"Carlos, what happened here?" Carvers gruff voice asked, and he expected an answer soon. Carver was not a man to be kept waiting. Sure he was probably a good guy once, but not anymore. If there wasn't an answer from Carlos or anyone, he'd have to make it more... difficult for them.

"Is anyone gonna tell me?" He exchanged looks between all of the group, then back to Troy. He signalled to get Kenny off of her, and he did. But it was a real struggle, you never mess with someone who has lost so much and the last thing left is right there by them.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" That voice echoed around the compound and even to the parking lot, attracting some walkers in the process. Even Carver backed away slightly, surprised by the sudden outrage from Kenny.

Laying her down softly on the ground Kenny looked up to Carver, his brow furrowed. The fire in his eyes blazing away. Nobody was going anywhere near her, Carver would be the last person to ever be near her. "You fuckin' touch this girl and I'll end you." He angrily shouted, his fist clenched, blood dripping to the floor, ready to punch the first unlucky person to get near them.

"Kenny you do have a real temper on you, don't you?" Carver mockingly said, trying to prove that he was just as frightening as him, and that he wasn't going to just back down. The two men were practically face to face, neither of them wanting to seem weak in front of the others. It went on for a few moments before an unexpected voice quietly rose up, it was Sarah.

"Stop, just stop. Please she's hurt and you aren't doing a thing to help." That made everyone stop and look, she was right nobody was looking after her right now. They didn't even know if she was alive still. She had lost a lot of blood after all the time that was wasted by pointless fighting.

Luke and Kenny were the first to be at her side, they exchanged looks at each other, Kenny didn't trust Luke at the start. But seeing how much he cared for her, his mind was changing. A small sympathetic smile formed across his face. Luke nodded, then focused on Clementine. She was freezing, the cold autumn air had begun and while being kept outside it helped no-one.

"I'll be back tomorrow, if she ain't up then you'll be doing extra work, yours and hers." At that point nobody cared, they were only focused on helping her, his voice was just noise in the background. Kenny picked her up again, and began walking to the fire, but stopped just in front of Carver, who hadn't moved his gaze away from him the entire time. Kenny gave a simple grumpy sigh and moved on strongly pushing past him. Yet Carver did nothing in response, Troy just turned around and walked off, probably going to check on the others in the camp. After a short while Carver also did the same, only ever once looking over his shoulder to see them huddled around her with only her head peaking out from the gaps between the groups legs.

The night was once again silent, cold and unbearable for Kenny. He had made the situation worse by trying to talk to her, he made it so her arm would scrape across the wall and cut the poorly made stitches come loose. It was al his fault that she was in this condition from the very start, he wondered, what it would have been like if he had taken the radio instead of her. It wasn't something he could ever forget, and he wasn't going to let it go.

Luke and Carlos each took turns to check up on her and try their best to fix the damage done. Rebecca and baby were sat near the fire, Sarah too. Mike was scouting out the place again and again to see if there was any other way out. But the most silent and isolated was a young woman. Jane, she had seen the events unfold although it was none of her business so she didn't intervene at all. Even while Carver was there she just looked and didn't say a thing. Although when Troy entered the room she began to fuss and move around more. Everyone was on edge but they couldn't make any form of escape, not without leaving... someone behind. They all knew Kenny wouldn't agree with it and he would stay with her to the very end. It was hopeless a girl beaten, Rebecca with a baby, Kenny was broken. If there was any chance of trying it again it was almost impossible. Clementine was caught last time and this is how it ended, if she could even be able to trust them enough to go up a second time it wouldn't be for Mike, Jane, Sarah, Alvin, Rebecca. No it would be for Kenny and Luke, the father figure and the big brother. Only ever for them and for a good reason, they helped her before and she had known them for the longest. If anyone could get her to remember anything at all it was those two.

The cold night dragged on and on, minutes felt like hours and the wind blowing against the red shutter made one hell of a noise to drag any walker to the barely secured fence that had only wood and a few metal bars to protect it.

(So like I promised a longer chapter for putting up with me, hope you enjoy, thanks for the lovely lovely reviews and stay awesome.)


	9. Light once more

The whine of Clementine's voice as she woke up was quiet and barely audible. It was low enough so nobody heard her waking up, she didn't dare move though, thinking that she might make a scene in front of everyone. Especially in front of Luke, Sarah, Rebecca, Carlos, Mike and Jane. But in the back of her mind there was someone she was missing that was in the room. Somebody old and kind but with a dark and sad past.

The girl brought herself up, wobbling as she rose. Even getting up was a challenge, she was very weak. The feeling in her arms was almost non-existent, her legs ached too. There was a long list of all the problems she was facing right now. A sudden familiar voice reached her ears, at first it was just an echo. Her mind wasn't coping well enough yet for everything to make sense to her.

"Hey Clem, how do you feel?" It was Luke. Somehow she remembered him, and all the good memories and for a sweet moment she was cheerful, her old happy self, yet deep down she had one feeling that nobody had ever seen, and hopefully would never see.

"Luke? LUKE!" She shouted, ecstatic at having him by her side. She almost had the strength to pull him into a hug, but Luke already beat her to it. Wrapping her in a warm and loving embrace.

Kenny was off to the side wallowing in his own sadness, but he managed to hear her and looked up with a startled look in his eyes, he didn't expect her to be awake just yet. It even seemed like she was talking to Luke again, maybe she remembered everyone. Boy would that make this terrible day a bit better, maybe bring back a little bit of sunshine to his dark world.

He stood up, resting his arm against the wall as he did. A single tear slid down the edge of his face, yet he didn't even notice it. He was too happy that she was awake and hopefully feeling a little better. His first steps were slow and he was debating if he should go and talk to her just in-case he messed something up again. It wasn't something he was going to be able to handle again. If they would even get one more chance at getting an escape again, this time Carver would really pay.

"Uh Cl-Cl..." He couldn't pull himself together to even ask her if she was OK. He didn't take the radio, then he made her go to Carver's office, almost get killed again. Then he freaks her out and makes her deal with more pain. He couldn't talk to her yet, as much pain as that caused him, going up now would be a hundred times worse.

Instead he just turned around and walked off back to his corner. Luke managed to give a quick glance at him, his head was low and he walked much slower than, well 'normal.' The one person he had known longest and he couldn't even face her again. Maybe one day she would forgive him, maybe.


	10. Update

Ok, so I am gonna put this story on hold for a few days, don't worry I'll be abck on it in a while. But in the mean time I have another one up, it's called "One last Year" It's another Walking Dead game AU with another position swap. Try and guess what it is after the first chapter.


End file.
